Thankful
by Michelle2
Summary: It's Thanksgiving for the Turtles and their friends. Nine days overdue, Venus go into labor and reminisces on the months of her pregnancy. CHAPTER 22!!!!!
1. Chapter I: Giving Thanks

****

Thankful

Chapter I: Giving Thanks

By: Michelle

Gathered in the kitchen, the Turtles and their friends enjoyed Thanksgiving dinner in April and Casey's apartment.

Venus looked around at her friends and family. Next year there will be even more gathered together she thought as she placed a hand on her belly. She was now nine days overdue. She felt like she was going to explode. It would be any day now.

Venus again looked at her family and friends, then she thanked the gods.

To her right sat Master Splinter, her adopted father and teacher. He was always there for her: to listen, to hug, to teach, and to understand. He was the best father anyone could ever have. She felt the babies kick in her belly. Soon, Splinter will be able to spoil them she giggled to herself.

Next to Splinter sat Leonardo, their "Fearless Leader'. He was always a good friend to her even though she did not share the same feelings for him like he did for her. Now that he met Kat, he found a new peace in his life. She was happy for him.

Kat sat next to Leonardo. It was still hard to believe she was Dragon Lord's daughter. She was nothing like him, well except for her mouth. After Dragon Lord kicked Kat out of his home for her love for Leonardo, Kat moved into their home. It was a hard adjustment for all of them, but she was glad to become friends with Kat.

April was seated next to Kat. She did most of the cooking and serving for this wonderful meal. April was like a big sister, best friend, and mother rolled into one. She was glad to have April in her life.

Next to April sat Casey, April's husband and Raphael's best friend. He seemed thankful for the meal, but was ready to get up and drink beer and watch some football. Of course, so were the rest of the guys, especially Raphael.

Between her and Casey sat her Raphael. He was practically inhaled his dinner and was working on seconds. He noticed her looking at him and swallowed his mouthful of food. He touched her hand on her belly and gave her a peck on the cheek. He smiled proudly and began to finish his plate.

Seated at a small fold up table was Shadow, Michaelangelo, Kimmico, Mondo Gecko, and Hana. Seated at the bar was Donatello and Zenobia.

Shadow was Casey's seven-year-old daughter. She was especially excited because after dinner while the guys are watching football, April and the rest of the girls were going to make cookies. Shadow is more than ready to help she observed as Shadow played with the cookie cutters instead of eating.

Michaelangelo sat next to Shadow. He and Kimmico were the ones who helped April with preparing dinner. The both loved to cook. Of course, Mikey was anxious to watch the game after dinner. He was always so happy and cheerful she noted as he began to tease Kimmico.

Kimmico giggled as Michaelangelo playfully pinched her sides. Kimmico was from Hawaii. Mikey met her there when he and Mondo Gecko were sail boating when a storm hit and washed them ashore. Kimmico was also a turtle, which surprised everyone, As it turns out when Krang was trying to send Shredder some mutagen when the portals were having problems seven years ago. As a result, the Frogs, Leatherhead, Kimmico and possibly more mutants were created.

Next to Kimmico, Hana sat. Hana was also Dragon Lord's daughter and Kat's younger sister. After Kat was thrown out, Hana ran away in fear of her father's finding out about Mondo Gecko. She reminded her of Michaelangelo. She was always smiling, laughing, and happy. She was NOTHING like her father.

Mondo Gecko was next to Hana. He was Michaelangelo's best friend and lead singer of his band Mondo and the Merciless Slaughter. He was a perfect match for Hana. He liked to goof off alot. Venus smiled. She was glad he helped when she was trapped in the mirror over a year ago. He was a good friend.

At the bar, Donatello sat with Zenobia. She was surprised to see half his plate gone considering he had been talking about his theories and future inventions to Zenobia the whole time.

Zenobia listened patiently to Donatello and often added to the conversation. She once was a lonely unhappy human that Donatello met on the Internet. After she stole a sample of mutagen from Donatello's lab, she mutated herself into a turtle to be with Donatello. She had given up doing everything humans had and did to be happy with Donatello. Venus admired Zenobia for doing that. 

Venus felt something furry brush up against her leg. It was Klunk, Michaelangelo's cat. How could she forget about him? It was obvious he as happy too and looking for some turkey. She pet the top of his head. Klunk knew by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to give her any food. Then, he ran off to find the next "sucker" he could find.

Venus smiled to herself as she thought of all her family and friends. She was happy that they all excepted her and cared for her. She couldn't be anymore happier than she was right now. But, she thought to herself as she felt small movements inside of her. That could all change.


	2. Chapter II

****

Thankful

Chapter II: It's Time

By: Michelle

After dinner, the guys went to watch the football game, Splinter went in Shadow's room to meditate, and the girls began to clean up the kitchen. Venus went to the sink and began to wash dishes. April saw this and stopped her.

"You should be sitting down. We'll clean up the mess."

"No, I'll help you." Venus insisted.

April took the sponge from Venus. "Obento put you on bed rest."

"I'm pregnant, not helpless." Venus pleaded, but she knew she should be taking it easy and sat at the table.

Kat wiped down the table while Kimmico pulled out the cookie dough they made this morning.

Shadow got excited and grabbed all the sprinkles April bought to decorate the cookies. One at a time, she placed each one on the table next to the turkey and leaf cookie cutters.

Venus observed the different types: red sugar, green sugar, yellow sugar, orange sugar, chocolate chips, almonds, chocolate confetti sprinkles, and pecans.

Shadow sat down next to Venus. "Aunt Venus, you can help me decorate the cookies."

"Thank you Shadow."

While Hana and April finished up the dishes, Kimmi spread out flour on the table and began to flatten out the dough.

"RUN! RUN!" Raphael and Casey began to yell.

"Damnit." Raphael stomped as he watched the guy get tackled.

"What are they yelling about?" Kat asked confused over what all the noise was about.

"Football." Zenobia answered but it was obvious Kat was still confused. Zenobia then tried to explain.

Michaelangelo came in the kitchen, dug in the fridge, and pulled out another beer.

"Mikey, you're not drinking another one are you?" Kimmi worried.

"Nah, it's for Raph." Mike explained and tried to steal a piece of cookie dough.

"Don't even think about it?" Kimmi said grabbing his hand.

Knowing he wasn't going to win, Michaelangelo went back in the living room to watch the game. He handed the beer to Raph who took it and gulped down more.

Venus sighed as she saw Raphael start on his second bee. At least she hoped it was his second beer.

"Alright Shadow" Kimmi said to the anxious seven-year-old. "Come and cut out some cookies."

Shadow ran to the other side of the table and began using the cookie cutters. Any spot she could, she made a cut out.

Kimmi took all the unused dough and flattened it in front of Venus. Shadow again ran over and began making cut outs in the dough.

Venus looked at the shaped dough in front of her. She had four turkeys and three leaves. Shadow sat next to her and began to help her decorate while Kimmi, Hana, Kat, April, and Zenobia started on the rest.

"The turkey needs an eye." Shadow said and placed a chocolate chip on the turkey's head.

"OK." Venus watched. "What color should we make the turkey?"

"Umm." Shadow thought for a second. "Green and orange and brown."

Venus helped her decorate when she felt something funny. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her belly.

"Are you OK Aunt Venus?" Shadow asked her.

Venus took another deep breath. "Yes. I'm fine."

Shadow began to decorate the cookies again.

Venus figured it was nothing and began to help Shadow. Then, she felt it again.

This time April watched Venus. "Venus, is something wrong?" She went over to her and placed her hands on her belly.

Venus closed her eyes and felt her belly. "I think it's time." She said and looked at April.

"Hana, can you get Splinter?"

"Yes." Hana ran in Shadow's room to awake Splinter from his dream walking.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked as the rest of the girls gathered around Venus.

"She's going to have the babies." April looked over at the guys yelling at the football game. "CASEY! RAPH!" But, they did not hear her.


	3. Chapter III: It's Time

****

Thankful

Chapter III: It's Time

By: Michelle

Splinter meditated in Shadow's room to avoid his son's rowdy football game.

"Master Splinter." Hana poked her head in the door. 

"Yes Hana." He replied still concentrating.

"April needs you. I think Venus is going to have the babies soon."

Splinter rushed with her out the room and cleared the girls from around Venus.

"How are you my child?" He asked sensing joy, nervousness, and fear in her.

"I think it's time." She said as he placed his hands on her large belly.

"April, call Obento." Splinter Instructed. "

April rushed to the phone and began dialing the animal shelter where Obento worked.

Splinter looked over at his sons, Casey, and Mondo Gecko yelling and watching the game.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter yelled and Raphael heard.

"WHAT?" He answered.

"COME NOW." 

Raphael got up and walked sideways over to them. "Huh." He asked, stopping five feet away from him.

Splinter looked at his drunken son disapprovingly. Raphael obviously had more beers than they all thought. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Raphael asked as he lost his balance and ran into the wall.

"Venus is going to have your babies." Splinter said disgusted with Raphael.

"She is!" Raphael seemed shocked and began yelling to his brothers and friends." "Venus is having my babies!" 

They all turned and looked over at him and watched him pass out on the floor. For a few moments, they sat there. Then, it hit them. Venus was going into labor. All five flew off the couch to help.

Venus looked at Raphael unconscious on the floor. This only made her more nervous.

April hung up the phone. "Obento and Usagi are getting ready for us."

"Good." Splinter and Kat began to help Venus to her feet.

"Are you sure it is time?" Donatello asked as he walked over to take Kat's place.

"I'm sure." Venus said and watched Donatello jump back as her water broke.

Venus looked down at the puddle under her. "Oh April! I'm sorry."

"It's OK Venus." April assured her. "We'll clean it up. It's not your fault."

Donatello took Kat's place with helping Venus.

"Come. We need to get to the van." Splinter instructed. "Donatello, I want you to drive."

"Yes sir." Donatello answered looking at April for the keys.

"Casey and Leonardo." Splinter said as he helped Venus get her cloak on. "I need you and the girls to meet us there after you wake up Raphael."

"Yes, sensei." Leonardo began to shake Raphael.

"Come on Shadow." April said trying to get her to come.

"But what about the cookies?" Shadow questioned, not understanding what was going on.

"I'll watch Shadow." Kimmico volunteered. "It may be hours before the babies are born.

"I'll stay too." Zenobia stepped forward.

"So will I." Kat agreed. "We'll clean everything for you April."

"OK." Splinter said ready to go. "Whoever is coming needs to come with us NOW."

Splinter and Donatello opened the door and walked Venus downstairs. April and Hana rushed down ahead of them to make room for Venus to lay.

Not sure of what to do, Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko began to help the girls in the kitchen. 

"He's not waking up." Leonardo looked over at Casey.

"I might have something that will get him up. Casey got up and went looking for something to put under Raphael's nose.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile, at the animal shelter, Obento and Usagi prepared for Venus arrival.

"Obento, are you alright?" Usagi asked noticing Obento was shaking.

"I'm worried." Obento explained. "I have worked with dogs and gorillas, but never a mutant turtle."

"You shall be alright." Usagi assured him. "Donatello and Splinter will be helping you."

"Yes, you are right." Obento said as he relaxed.

Usagi then began to help him sterilize the tools they may need.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Donatello opened the door to the van and began helping Venus in. Splinter and Hana sat on the floor next to her, so she could lie down.

April got in the passenger's seat and turned around. "Are you comfortable?"

"A little." Venus answered feeling her belly.

Donatello climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine. Hana closed the side door and held Venus' hand.

"It will be OK Venus." Splinter assured her.

"Where is Raphael? Venus asked.

"Casey and Leonardo are trying to wake him." Splinter replied trying not to make her worry. "He will meet us after we arrive. Now try to relax."

Venus sighed and tried to relax. She felt her belly. She could feel small movements inside of her. She closed her eyes and remembered how it all started.


	4. Chapter IV: Breathe

****

Thankful

Chapter IV: Breathe

By: Michelle

__

February 14: Valentine's Day

Raphael walked out of the shower after morning practice. He dried off and headed for their room. Venus waited, lying seductively on their bed.

"Hey Raph!" Venus said as he walked in. 

"Hey Babe." Raphael walked over and kissed her lips.

Venus wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "You know what day it is?"

'"Yeah, it's Wednesday." Raphael said as he pulled away.

"I know, but…"

"Oh shit! I forgot!"

Venus smiled.

"I promised Casey I would help him move some of his things in April's apartment."

"But ummm…" Venus pleaded as Rapahel began leaving their room. "Can't that wait."

"No. With the wedding in two months, Casey is panicked." Raphael explained. "Plus, April has plans to get rid off some of the stuff and I'm hoping to get some of it."

"Oh." Venus sighed and watched Raphael leave.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Venus sat at the table. Michaelangelo and Kimmico were flirting with each other. Mondo and Leo were out chasing some girls they met. Donatello was IM his friend Zenobia on the Internet. 

Venus sighed. Everyone seemed to have his or her special someone on Valentine's Day but her. It was the first time she ever had a boyfriend and he was somewhere else.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You got her two dozen roses!" Casey exclaimed as Raphael walked in.

"Yeah!" Raphael smiled. "One dozen for Venus and the other dozen for the bed."

Casey shook his head. "So, does she know?"

"Nah, I made her think I forgot."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"He forgot." Venus sniffled. 

"No he didn't." Kimmico comforted her.

"You sure."

"Positive." Kimmico smiled. "I bet he is planning something romantic."

"He forgot." Venus began to cry.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Raphael began to strain the spaghetti for dinner. Venus was going to be so surprised. 

He stirred the spaghetti sauce one more time. Then, he turned the fire on low. He grabbed his trench coat and hat and headed to pick up Venus.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Venus lay in their bed. Raphael walked in and lay next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hungry?" Raphael asked and kissed her cheek.

'Yeah." 

"I'll go get you cloak."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Happy Valentine's Day, Venus." Raphael said as he held Venus' hand when they walked in the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Raphael." Venus replied squeezing his hand.

"Dinner is served."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Venus thought about that day. Raphael spent nearly all day trying to make the perfect candlelit dinner for her. He could be so sweet sometimes she just wanted to melt.

She helped him clean the dishes after the meal. It was quiet in the apartment since Casey was spending the evening with April.

Raphael splashed water on her from the sink. She giggled and splashed him back. They got into a water fight wetting everything in the kitchen.

Venus grabbed a towel and began to dry everything off. Raphael began to help her. As they finished the kitchen, Raphael snuck off into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Raphael lit all of the candles he set up early. Then, he took 11 roses and tore off the petals, throwing them on the bed. He put the 13 left in the vase and put them on the nightstand next to the champagne bottle and glasses. Then, he pulled one rose from the vase to give to Venus.

"Raph." 

Raphael slipped out of the room with the room in his hand.

"Where'd you go?" Venus asked as she placed the towel in the dirty clothes. She didn't see the light from the candles at the bedroom door or the rose in Raphael's hand.

Raphael came up behind her and traced the rose on her arm. "You'll see."

Venus felt the touch of the soft petals and smelt the sweet aroma of the rose. 

Raphael placed the rose in his mouth and scooped Venus up in his arms.

Venus' eyes glittered. Gently, she took the rose from Raphael.

Raphael carried her in the room and laid her on the bed. Venus looked around with amazement. 

"I love you Venus." He said a he kissed her lips.

Raphael grabbed the champagne bottle and pulled out the cork. Champagne shot everywhere. Venus giggled and bit her lip as he began to pour two glasses.

__

I can feel the magic floatin' in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I, oh I've

Never been this swept away

Venus's heart began to pound as Raphael handed her the glass. He kissed her on the lips again and smiled at her. 

Venus took a sip of her champagne and rested the glass on the nightstand. Her heart began to race.

__

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

Raphael finished off his glass and began to pour another. 

"Raphael."

"Yeah!" Raphael turned to Venus with the bottle in hand.

Venus grabbed his free hand. "I love you!" 

Raphael smiled trying to hide his blushing. "I love you too!"

Venus wrapped her arms around him kissing him aggressively. Raphael's eyes widened as he dropped the champagne bottle.

__

And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush

And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumblin' down

Closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know

There's no need for words right now

And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush

And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush

And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

A few hours later, they woke up in each other's arms. Venus snuggled closer to Raphael, causing him to wake up.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He said softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She said snuggling even more closely to him before they both fell back to sleep.

__

I can feel the magic floatin' in the air

Being with you gets me that way

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Breathe" is song by Faith Hill. It was only used for the mood of the story.

So what does everyone think so far? Please review and THANKS for all reviews so far.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	5. Chapter V: Morning Sickness

****

Thankful

Chapter V: Morning Sickness 

By: Michelle

Leonardo waited patiently for Casey to return. Hopefully, he thought to himself, Casey's idea will work.

Casey came back with a strong smelling rag. Leonardo didn't even want to know what it was, but it was sure making him sick. Casey passed the rag under Raphael's nose. Raphael quickly sat up at the scent and then laid back down putting his hands on his head.

"Raph, you OK?" Leonardo asked.

"Headache." Raphael whispered groggily.

"I'll get some pain killers."

Raphael slowly sat up despite his throbbing head. He felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Are you going to be OK?" Casey asked.

"I think." Raphael slowly looked around the spinning room. "Where's Venus?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

March 18, 2001

Venus woke up for morning practice with Raphael. She sat on the edge of the bed with her feet hanging. She sat there motionless as Raphael put his belt on.

"You OK, Vee?" He asked wondering if something was wrong.

"Yeah," she said feeling weak and dizzy. "I'm fine."

"OK." Raphael grabbed his sais from under the mattress.

Venus decided she had better get moving. She slowly got off the bed and picked up her belt. She felt her stomach turn and she dropped the belt in a mad dash to the bathroom.

Raphael watched her rush out the room and ran after her. He found her sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

""You threw up, Babe?" Raphael said as he walked over to her.

She nodded her head softly. Venus attempted to get up, but her stomach turned again. Raphael stood next to her and flushed the toilet when she finished.

"You need to rest." He said helping her stand up.

Venus walked over to the sink and began to rinse her mouth out. Then, she held on to him as they walked back to their room.

"Get some rest." He said kissing the top of her forehead. Before he left, he placed a small garbage can by her side of the bed. "I'll send Splinter in with tea when practice is over."

Venus snuggled under the covers and went to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Venus, wake up." Splinter gently shook her.

She slowly sat up and looked around. They were at Obento's already.

Donatello opened the side door to the van. Hana jumped out to allow Venus to get out easier.

Donatello and Splinter helped Venus inside Obento's animal shelter where they greeted him.

"How are you doing Dear?' Obento asked as he held the door open.

"Could be better." Venus replied as she was lead into one of the rooms.

"Take off your cloak and lay here." Obento instructed and helped her on the table.

Venus laid down and looked around the room. It was one of the rooms Obento used for animal operations. She began to feel nervous and queasy.

"Relax Venus." Splinter assured her and held her hand. "We are all with you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

March 20, 2001

Venus looked at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? " Why had she been sick for the last few days.

She left the bathroom and went back in her room to lay down. It was the third morning practice she missed in a row.

Later that night, Donatello came in the room to talk to her. Hopefully, he figured out what her strange sickness was.

"Venus?" Donatello began to blush. "Umm, can I ask you a personal question?"

"What? What is it?"

"When was…ummm…your…ummm….your la…"

"What? When was my last…."

"You know your……..feminine cycle."

"Donatello, that's kind of private."

"I know. It's just a question."

Venus sighed. When was her last period? "It was in February, around the 6th or 7th. I think."

"So, you didn't have you period this month."

"No, I guess not. I've been so tired and throwing up so much."

"Oh my!" Donatello's eyes widened. 

"What?" 

"I..I thought I was just reading my tests wrong." 

"What? What?"

"You're pregnant."

Venus gave him a look. "No."

"Yes."

"Donnie, that's crazy."

"No, it isn't Venus. Think." Donatello began to explain. "You are nauseate and throw up in the mornings only."

"So."

"You have been tired more than usual."

"So."

"You are over a week late."

Venus sighed. "Donnie, you don't know what you are talking about."

"What are ya'll talking about?"

"Nothing." Venus replied as Raphael walked in. "Donnie just came to check up on me."


	6. Chapter VI: I Think I'm Pregnant

Thankful  
  
Chapter VI: I think I'm pregnant  
  
1 By: Michelle  
  
Raphael looked at all of the shocked faces around him. He didn't understand why they were all looking at him that way. He looked at Casey for answers.  
  
"Venus has gone into labor."  
  
Raphael's mouth dropped open.  
  
"She's going to give birth in a few hours."  
  
Raphael suddenly got the feeling of nausea coming over him.  
  
"You're going to be a father by the end of the day."  
  
Suddenly, Raphael made a mad dash to the bathroom, where he hung his head over the toilet.  
  
Thoughts filled his head…He was going to be a father. Was he truly ready for this?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
March 21, 2001  
  
"Raphael, I'm fine." Venus argued as she rinsed her mouth out.  
  
"No, you are not. You are sick, Venus." Raphael said. "You should not have eaten that pizza last night."  
  
"Raph, just go to practice. Splinter is waiting."  
  
Raphael shook his head. "No, not until you lie down."  
  
Venus sighed. Even Raphael knew something was not right with her. Why was she feeling this way?  
  
Raphael wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You need to rest. OK. You are making me worry."  
  
"Fine." She said softly. "I'll lie down in a few minutes. I'm going to call April and see if she can get me some medicine."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Venus picked up the phone and dialed April's work.  
  
"Hello, is Miss O ' Neil available." Venus sighed. "Sure, I'll hold."  
  
"This is April O ' Neil. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey April."  
  
"Oh Hi Venus. How have you been feeling? Raphael told Casey you have been sick for a couple of days now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"No…yeah…I don't know." Venus said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Venus, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm late on my period. I've been throwing up for the last four mornings. I'm so tired and I feel so strange." Venus cried. "Donatello thinks I'm pregnant."  
  
"Venus, look it's going to be OK." April sighed. "My friend Irma is coming to my apartment to try on her bridesmaid gown tonight. Why don't you have Raph drop you off and I'll get a pregnancy test OK?"  
  
"OK." Venus said as she calmed down.  
  
"OK. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Thanks April." Venus hung up the phone and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I." Donatello said.  
  
Venus jumped. She didn't realize he was there. "Aren't you suppose to be at practice?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"  
  
Venus sighed.  
  
"Look, Raphael wanted me to take you temperature and make sure you are in bed." Donatello began following her to her room. "But, unless you have something to admit to me…"  
  
"Donnie. Look. I'm fine." Venus said holding her head high. "I have nothing to admit to you."  
  
"OK, but when you do, I'll be waiting for you to admit how right I am."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Raphael said as he drove up to April's apartment building.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's just some girls wedding stuff. Plus, April has a light dinner for me and some medicine." Venus kissed Raphael's cheek. "I'll call you when I am ready."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Venus watched Raphael drive off before she headed upstairs to April's apartment.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Venus." April said as she opened the door. "Irma just tried on the dress. Are you feeling OK?"  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
"Everything's going to be OK."  
  
Irma came into the room. "Zip me up will you."  
  
"Sure." April said and zipped up Irma's dress.  
  
Venus looked at the dress. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Perfect fit. Alls you need are shoes and fancy hairdo."  
  
"Alright, now help me get it off."  
  
April turned to Venus. "Just sit on the couch for a sec while I help her."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
April opened the box to the pregnancy test.  
  
"Will this work for me?" Venus asked.  
  
"It should." April replied. "The zoos have used them on gorillas."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
While they waited for the results….  
  
"So, who's the one." Irma asked.  
  
"Raphael."  
  
"Oh, she goes for the wild ones."  
  
Venus began to blush.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"It's time." April said and read the instructions on the box. "Plus if you're pregnant. Minus if your not."  
  
"I can't look." Venus backed up just before she could see the results.  
  
"I'll look."  
  
Irma hugged Venus. "It's going to be OK."  
  
April picked up the test and looked at the box. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
Venus placed her hand over her mouth and began to cry. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"You're going to have a baby." April and Irma embraced Venus in a hug.  
  
Tears of joy rolled down Venus' face. She didn't know when she had ever felt happier in her life.  
  
Suddenly, a worried feeling came over her. How was she going to tell Raphael?  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Venus laid her head on Raphael's chest.  
  
"You feeling OK. You have been quiet since I picked you up."  
  
"I feel wonderful." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Raphael returned the kiss.  
  
Venus snuggled closely in his arms. How was she going to tell him? 


	7. Chapter VII: Telling Raphael

Thankful  
  
Chapter VII: Telling Raphael  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Usagi came in the room with a sheet and some pillows for Venus. He put the pillows under her head so she could sit up more.  
  
Venus began to take deep breaths as Usagi placed the sheet over he body.  
  
"Inhale. Exhale. Stay Relaxed. Stay calm." Venus whispered to herself.  
  
Venus sighed with relief as a mild contraction passed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
1 March 27, 2001  
  
Venus sat at the edge of their bed. She had tried to tell Raphael she was pregnant for the last few days, but failed.  
  
"Vee, you OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Raphael sat next to her. "Are you sure? You have been acting so weird the last few days."  
  
"Raph, I…" Venus paused. "How's your practice room coming?"  
  
"I'm almost finished. Soon, I won't have to practice with Leo breathing down my neck."  
  
Venus remained silent. Raphael had worked hard on that room. It was connected to theirs. It would be perfect for a baby.  
  
"You going to be OK with dinner with April and Casey tonight."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Good." Raphael slightly laughed. "It should be interesting."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, but you just have that affect on me." Raphael smiled.  
  
Venus smiled back and blushed.  
  
"Casey found a pregnancy test in April's bathroom the other day."  
  
Venus jumped to her feet in shock and she began to sweat. "He did."  
  
"So, that's why you went to April's the other day."  
  
"Umm." Venus hesitated. "Yeah. Are you mad?"  
  
"No." Raphael said. "I'm going to be an uncle again. I love taking care of Shadow. It'll be fun with another around."  
  
Venus sat back down. "Oh." He thought April was pregnant.  
  
"Casey's in semishock. He's gonna try to get April to spill the beans tonight."  
  
Venus felt queasy. "Really."  
  
"You sure you're alright." Raphael saw the uneasiness in her.  
  
"I'm fine." Venus took deep breaths. "I…I…We just thought no one would find out."  
  
"Heh." Raphael kissed Venus. "Me and Don are going to the junkyard to get some stuff to fix the room. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Venus watched him leave the room. She could have told him right then and there. Why the hell didn't she? It all could have been over with. Now, everyone believes April is pregnant. What a fine mess she was in.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
A little while later, Venus walked in the room where Splinter was meditating. His eyes opened when she sat next to him.  
  
"Something troubles you, my child." Splinter said as he looked in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Venus sighed. "Please don't freak."  
  
"What is wrong?" Splinter grabbed her hands and watched tear roll down her cheek. "I am here to listen. Don't be afraid to speak."  
  
"I know you have not approved with the way Raphael and I have been progressing in our relationship. Especially since he moved in my room and we share a bed."  
  
"Yes, that has not been an easy thing for me to accept." Splinter admitted.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but I…" Venus paused and her eyes filled with tears again. "I'm….I'm…ummmm…pregnant."  
  
Splinter sat for a few seconds in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry I disappointed you." Venus burst into tears.  
  
Splinter placed a hand on her head. "Venus, it's OK. I'm not mad."  
  
"You're not." Venus sniffled.  
  
"No." Splinter sighed. "Have you told Raphael?"  
  
"I've tried." Venus explained. "But, I don't know how to break it to him. I know he is going to freak. Now he and Casey think April is pregnant."  
  
"You have to tell him."  
  
"I know." Venus wiped her eyes.  
  
"Tell him tonight, when we are all eating dinner with April and Casey."  
  
Venus nodded in agreement. Somehow, she dreaded this night.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
April, Casey, Splinter, Venus, Kimmico, Mondo Gecko, Shadow, and the Turtles all gathered around the table after dinner to have desert together. That's when everything unraveled.  
  
Casey grabbed April's hand. "I know about the baby."  
  
"What?" April's eyes widened as she turned to Casey.  
  
Everyone in the room turned at the words also. Venus' heart began to beat faster.  
  
"I know you are pregnant."  
  
April was speechless.  
  
"I was nervous at first, because the wedding isn't until another two months. But, I love you and it will be nice to have another child."  
  
"Casey." April looked at Venus, then back at Casey. "Where did you get the idea I am pregnant?"  
  
Casey squeezed her hand. "I found your pregnancy test in your bathroom."  
  
Venus' heart began beating faster and faster.  
  
"Oh my God." April cover her mouth with her hand. "Casey, I'm not pregnant."  
  
"But, I…" Casey stopped. "So, Irma's pregnant."  
  
"No." April looked at Venus to straighten things out. "It's not Irma's either."  
  
"Oh come on, April." Raphael added in. "So, Venus is pregnant." He began to laugh.  
  
"Yes." Venus said in a low whisper.  
  
Casey looked over at Venus and then Raphael. "Holy shit."  
  
Raphael saw the strange look Casey was giving him. "What?"  
  
All eyes turned on Venus and Raphael, but mostly Raphael.  
  
"What?" Raphael looked at all of them.  
  
"Raphael." Venus turned to him. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Raphael backed up slightly as Venus grabbed his hand.  
  
"Raphael, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Tha…that's impossible." Raphael stood to his feet and backed up.  
  
"No, Raph. It isn't."  
  
"You can't be…I…" Raphael took a deep breath.  
  
Venus stood up and walked over to the Raphael, who continued to back up from her. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Raphael got lightheaded and fell to the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
On the couch, Venus wiped Raphael's forehead as she explained to the others the reason for her strange sickness she had for the past week.  
  
"See, I was right." Donatello boasted.  
  
"Yes, Donnie, you are." Venus admitted to him to satisfy him.  
  
Venus looked over Raphael as his eyes began to open. "You OK?"  
  
Raphael slowly sat up. "Yeah, boy I had the weirdest dream."  
  
Venus grabbed his hand again. "What was it about?"  
  
"You told me you were pregnant." Raphael lightly laughed at the thought.  
  
Venus sighed. Here we go again. "Raph. Honey. I am pregnant."  
  
Raphael's eyes widened and he began to back from her again.  
  
"Raphael, try to relax."  
  
"Relax. RELAX." Raphael began shouting. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU ARE PREGNANT AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX."  
  
"Please stop shouting."  
  
"I AM NOT SHOUTING."  
  
Venus began crying. "You are."  
  
"THIS IS INSANE." Raphael stood up and began pacing. "…" He didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't ready for this. He had to get out of here. He began to head for the door.  
  
"No, Raph please." Venus called to him as he walked out the door.  
  
Venus just stood there with tears pouring from her eyes. Why did he leave? She thought he loved her.  
  
"I'll go after him." Leonardo said and ran after his brother.  
  
"Venus, it's going to be alright." She could hear the others say.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Leonardo found Raphael sitting at the door before the stairway.  
  
"If you're hear to lecture, then fuck off." Raphael said as his brother approached.  
  
"I'm not hear to lecture you."  
  
"Then what Leo?"  
  
"You're hurting her bad." Leonardo said to him.  
  
Raphael placed his hands on his head and leaned against the wall.  
  
"She loves you Raph."  
  
"I'm not ready for this Leo." Raphael began to cry.  
  
Leonardo knelt down by his brother. It was a rare thing to see Raphael cry. "She's scared too, you know."  
  
"I know." Raphael wiped his face. "I certainly get myself into some shit."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Leonardo stood up and helped Raphael to his feet. "She needs you."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone tried to comfort Venus, but it was a failed attempt. She needed Raphael.  
  
When Leonardo walked in the door with Raphael, everyone quickly let them have room.  
  
Raphael sat next to the tear-faced Venus. "Hey Baby."  
  
Venus sniffled. "Hey."  
  
"You're gonna have my baby." Raphael began to cry.  
  
"Yeah." Venus' eyes poured with tears. "I'm going to have our baby."  
  
Raphael leaned forward and kissed her. Then, he touched the lower part of her shell and smiled. He was going to be a father. 


	8. Chapter VIII: Oh Baby

Thankful  
  
Chapter VIII: Oh Baby  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Casey and Leonardo slowly came in the bathroom.  
  
"Are you alright, Raph?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"I ain't sure." Raphael answered as he hung his head over the toilet again.  
  
"Relax man." Casey assured him. "I know how nervous you are. I've been there."  
  
Raphael lifted his head. He thought to himself 'bullshit' and hung his head over the toilet again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
1 April 3, 2002  
  
Worried about Venus' pregnancy, Splinter arranged for their friends Obento and Usagi Yojimbo to help Venus. Obento owns an animal shelter in the middle of the city. He often worked with the local vets, New York zoos, and state parks. Splinter hoped he could now help a mutant.  
  
So, Splinter, Venus, Raphael, and Donatello went to the animal shelter to meet with Obento in the evening.  
  
"You must be Venus." Obento said to her and Raphael. "I am Obento and this is Usagi."  
  
Venus squeezed Raphael's hand. She was nervous because he was a human, but she knew she was in good hands. Then, she looked a Usagi. She was shocked to see he was a rabbit, but then she remembered the stories the guys told her.  
  
Obento led Venus into one of his operation rooms. "Lay on this table." He instructed.  
  
Venus looked over to Raphael who nodded that everything was all right. Then, she lay down.  
  
Obento began to feel her belly.  
  
Venus began to worry. She wasn't sure what he was doing.  
  
Obento sensed her uneasiness and took her hand. "Feel." He said. "The lower part of your shell isn't as hard as the rest.  
  
"What does that mean?" Raphael asked just as confused as Venus was.  
  
"I believe her body is making adjustments to accommodate her pregnancy."  
  
Donatello thought for a moment. "So, she is able to have a live birth, like a human would."  
  
"Yes." Obento began to explain. "If I am not mistaken, her pregnancy will be exactly like a humans. However…"  
  
"However what?" Raphael asked.  
  
"However, there is only one way the baby can come out." Obento informed them. "With her shell, there is no such thing as a C-section."  
  
Fear rushed over all of them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Raphael couldn't sleep that night. If there were a problem, they would loose the baby. He could loose Venus.  
  
Venus noticed Raphael tossing and turning.  
  
'Raph, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah, s'just." Raphael took a deep breath. "If anything goes wrong."  
  
"I know." She kissed him on the cheek. "Everything is going to turn out fine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hana and April came in the room to she how Venus was doing.  
  
"Hey Venus!" Hana said excitedly.  
  
"You doing alright." April asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Venus looked down at her large belly. "Obento says the babies have turned and everything should go smoothly. However, I have a ways to go."  
  
April smiled. "Well, we are here for you if you need us."  
  
"Thanks April. Hana." Venus let out a sigh as they left the room. Where was Raphael?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
April 6, 2001  
  
"Hey Raph! Hey Vee! I found out the due date." Donatello said as he waved a sheet of paper in his hand.  
  
Everyone gathered in the den to hear.  
  
"The baby is due on November 15, 2001."  
  
Raphael looked at him puzzled. "So, where did you get that date from."  
  
"Well, I asked Venus when…personal questions and used the information to estimate." Donatello explained. "It's very simple once you figure out when the baby is conceived."  
  
Venus smiled.  
  
"So," Raphael asked. "When was the baby conceive?"  
  
"Well according to my printout." Donatello looked over the paper. "February 14, 2001."  
  
"Valentine's Day." Raphael's eyes widened.  
  
"We all know what you were doing on Valentine's Day." Michaelangelo began to laugh.  
  
Raphael blushed. Venus grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.  
  
"So that's why he was in a good mood the next day." Mondo Gecko added.  
  
Raphael blushed even more.  
  
"Duh." Leonardo joined in. "Venus gave him some."  
  
Raphael was kind of shocked Leonardo made that comment.  
  
"That's enough you guys." Kimmico said and tried to stop Michaelangelo from laughing at all the comments.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night….  
  
"So Valentine's Day huh…" Raphael said as he lay down on the bed.  
  
Venus lay next to him. "Yeah. That was on special night."  
  
"I know." Raphael boasted. "I was there."  
  
Venus giggled. "You are as bad as your brothers."  
  
"Nah. I'm worse."  
  
"I love you." Venus said and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Raphael lay there with Venus asleep in his arms. It just did not hit him how this special night would lead him into some of the scariest nights of his life. 


	9. Chapter IX: First Glance

Thankful  
  
Chapter IX: First Glance  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Raphael stood up and began rinsing his mouth out.  
  
"We gotta get movin'." Casey said as he put a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "She needs you."  
  
"Are you girls coming?" Leonardo asked as he picked up the keys to the Hummer.  
  
"We're almost done." Kat replied to him. "Come back for us."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Come on Raph." Casey said as they walked out the bathroom. "It's time to be a father."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
1 May 15, 2001  
  
"Didn't ya just puke ten minutes ago?" Raphael asked as he watched Venus stuff her mouth with pizza.  
  
"Yeah." Venus said and shoved another piece in her mouth. "But you know pepperoni makes me nauseous."  
  
"Ya not going to puke this up too, are ya?"  
  
"Maybe." Venus finished off her plate. "I'm still hungry."  
  
"How ya still hungry?" Raphael looked at the empty plate. "Ya just ate a whole pizza!"  
  
"I know." Venus got up and looked around the fridge. "But, I'm eating for me and the baby." She explained to him. "Ooo, pickles and chocolate syrup."  
  
"Ya getting' as bad as Mikey."  
  
"Funny." Venus said and began snacking.  
  
"Sorry, babe."  
  
"Next week, I have to see Obento again." Venus said with a mouthful. "He hopes my shell will be soft enough to do an ultrasound."  
  
"An ultrasound, huh." Raphael said half smiling.  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be so great. We will get to see the first picture of our baby."  
  
Raphael let out a deep breath. How exciting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm going to give these cookies to Aunt Venus and the babies." Shadow explained to the girls.  
  
Kimmico looked at the cookies. "That's sweet Shadow."  
  
While Kimmico was distracted with Shadow, Michaelangelo tried to sneak one of the cookies off a tray cooling.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Kat said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
Zenobia took the last batch of cookies out the oven. "I wonder how she is doing."  
  
"Probably about to kill Raph for being late." Mondo added.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
2 May 22, 2001  
  
Venus squeezed Raphael's hand as Obento did an ultrasound. They both looked up at the screen ready to see the first picture of the baby.  
  
"There we are." Obento pointed to the screen.  
  
Venus smiled and looked up at Raphael.  
  
"That's my kid." Raphael said looking at the black and white screen. "It looks like she has gas or somethin'."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Donatello looked at the screen carefully. He could see the baby's small movements. It was so amazing. He looked at the screen again and saw movement in the corner.  
  
"What's this?" Donatello asked.  
  
Splinter looked even more closely.  
  
Obento narrowed his eyes to focus on the spot. "Hold on."  
  
Obento moved in the direction of the object.  
  
Splinter's mouth dropped open. Even he didn't suspect.  
  
"Well what do you know." Obento said as the object came out more clearer.  
  
"What?" Venus and Raphael looked with confusion.  
  
"There is two."  
  
"Two." Raphael said shocked. "What do ya mean two?"  
  
"I'm having twins." Venus said looking at her belly.  
  
"Yes." Obento said. "You're going to have twins.  
  
Raphael felt lightheaded. First, he was having one child. Now, he find out he is having two. This was entirely too much for him to handle, and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Well, Raph is shocked." Donatello said looking at his brother unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Congratulations Venus." Splinter grabbed her hand.  
  
'Can you tell their sex yet." Donatello asked as he continued to study the screen.  
  
"Hmm. Not yet. Maybe in a month or two."  
  
"We're going to have twins." Venus looked down at Raphael lying on the floor. Then, she smiled to herself as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Raphael came running into the animal shelter. "Where's Venus?"  
  
"She's in the room with Splinter." Hana pointed to the room.  
  
Raphael took a deep breath as he opened the door. 


	10. Chapter X: Fear

Thankful  
  
Chapter X: Fear  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Venus." Raphael walked through the door and went to Venus' side. "How…ya doin' alright."  
  
"Yeah." Venus looked over to Splinter, Obento, Donatello and Usagi. "Could we have a moment alone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Splinter patted Venus' hand. "Call us if you need us."  
  
"OK." Venus smiled and watched them leave."  
  
"So, how far along are ya?" Raphael asked.  
  
Venus turned to him. If looks could kill, he'd been dead already.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
1 June 12, 2001  
  
At the farmhouse, April and Casey held a small "2nd" wedding for they Turtle friends to be together.  
  
"Do you, April, take Casey to be your lawfully wedded husband, til' death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." April smiled and looked into Casey's eyes.  
  
"And do you, Casey, Take April to be your lawfully wedded wife, til death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Casey smiled back at April.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Everyone cheered as Casey and April shared a kiss as a married couple.  
  
'GO CASEY!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Venus smiled. She began turning the ring around her finger. Raphael had promised to marry her. She remembered that day in China. However, did he?  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
After the wedding and reception, Raphael and Venus walked around the farm.  
  
"Wasn't it a beautiful wedding, Raph?" Venus said as she looked around at the decorations still hanging up.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Venus gently squeezed his hand.  
  
Raphael began to feel uneasy and shook away from her grasp. He knew what she was thinking.  
  
Venus noticed this and sighed. Did he want to marry her? After all, he was the father of her children.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, how far along are you?" Raphael asked.  
  
Venus turned to him. If looks could kill, he'd been dead already.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Venus snapped at him.  
  
"I…I…umm….I"  
  
"DON'T I…UMMM ME. IF YOU HADN'T…..OW….OW" The contraction was worse than the previous ones.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raphael began panicking.  
  
Venus began her breathing.  
  
"SENSEI."  
  
They all rushed into the room.  
  
"Focus Venus." Obento said to her. "You're doing good.  
  
Sweat began to roll down her face.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Venus let out a deep breath and lay back on the pillow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
2 June 17, 2001  
  
After morning practice, Raphael found Venus talking in Chinese a prayer to her father. He gazed at her. With the way she was sitting, you could somewhat tell that she was pregnant. After four months, she was still not showing.  
  
Venus lit the candles on the altar she made for her father. Then, she spoke.  
  
"Father, Chung I. I miss you much. I wish that you were here with me. I long to hug you once more.  
  
You most probably know this, but I wish to tell you anyway. I am pregnant. Four months to be exact. I am most excited.  
  
Raphael, my boyfriend, is the father. I know we are not married, but we love each other greatly. I hope you understand.  
  
I wish that you could meet Raphael. I think he is worried about becoming a father, especially since we found out I am having twins. I know he hides his fears. Please bless him with strength and confidence. I know he will make a wonderful father.  
  
Thank you for listening to me Father."  
  
Venus bowed her head, and then she blew out the candles.  
  
Raphael walked in and sat down beside her. He was curious about what she had been saying.  
  
"What were you saying?" Raphael asked her.  
  
"I was talking to my Father." Venus scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "It was nothing bad."  
  
"So, what did ya tell 'm 'bout me?"  
  
Venus smiled and played with his bandanna. "I told him how hardheaded and stubborn you are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm kidding." Venus climbed in he lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I told him about how much I love you and about our babies."  
  
Raphael smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you." 


	11. Chapter XI: A Little Bit of Belly

****

Thankful

Chapter XI: A Little Bit of Belly

By: Michelle

__

July 2, 2001

Venus sat on the swing on the porch at the farm. It was nice to be away from the hot muggy sewers. It also was peaceful and quiet.

April walked out on the porch. "What do you want to eat for supper?"

"Just some pizza with pickles and chocolate." Venus replied.

"Yummy." April made a face. "Where's Casey, Raph, and Shadow?"

"Shadow's picking me some flowers over by that tree." Venus sighed. "Casey and Raph went to get fireworks."

"Oh joy." April replied. 

**__**

July 3, 2001

"Good Morning." Raphael rolled over and wrapped his arms around Venus. 

"Hmm." Venus lay on her back. She had a hard time sleeping at night.

Raphael looked over Venus. "Damn."

"What?" 

Raphael felt Venus belly. She was a little bigger than normal. This time she had a little belly.

Venus looked over to Raphael's hands. She now was actually showing that she was pregnant. "Oooo."

^^^^^^^^

Raphael held Venus's hand as they walked in the kitchen.

"Holy shit." Casey dropped his fork.

"Casey," April gave him a look to remind him that Shadow was present. 

"Hi Aunt Venus!" Shadow smiled as she and Raphael sat down.

"You look so cute." April smiled and came over to touch her belly.

Shadow looked at Venus confused. "Aunt Venus, you got fat."

Venus giggled.

"Shadow." April giggled. "Your Aunt Venus is going to have babies. Remember."

"Yeah." 

"The babies are in Aunt Venus' belly." April told her.

Shadow was confused. "How did the babies get in there?" 

"Ummm." April wasn't sure how to respond to that question, especially to a six-year-old.

^^^^^^^^

Shadow sat down on the swing next to Venus. "Aunt Venus, can I tell you a secret."

"Sure."

"Promise not to tell."

Venus smiled. "I promise."

"I want a baby brother." 

Venus giggled. "You do."

Shadow nodded.

**__**

July 4, 2001

Venus covered her ears as Casey and Raphael shot off another batch of fireworks. So much for having peace and quiet.

"Did you see that Vee?" Raphael said to her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I heard it too."

"You got to see these." Raphael said as he shot off another one.

April came and sat next to her. "Men are amused by the simplest things."

"Yeah." Venus smiled. "But, you got to love them anyway."

April laughed. "So true."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Venus sighed as Raphael held her hand. How could such wonderful things cause so much pain? She sighed again. She hadn't even really started. Obento said she wasn't dilated to ten centimeters yet.

Raphael gently squeezed Venus' hand. Was he ready to be a father? The last few months had been difficult for him. Well, more like unbelievable. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

July 9, 2001

Raphael help Venus come down the ladder. It was more difficult with her belly and all.

"We're back." Raphael yelled. Then, he began helping Venus walked down the stairs to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Damn."

"Holy shit balls!"

"Oh My God!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Enough guys, OK."

Venus sat on the sofa next to Splinter. "Welcome back the 'four' of you."

"Thanks, sensei." Venus smiled.

"Yeah, well we're not staying long." Raphael announced. "We're going back to the farmhouse after Venus' appointment tomorrow."

"We are." Venus was confused. "Raph, we just got here."

"I know." Raphael shrugged. "But, we're goin' back tomorrow."

"Oh." Venus put the thought aside. She liked it on the farm. It reminded her of home. Plus, it didn't keep her so confined and hidden like the sewers did.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FROM THE AUTHOR:

If anyone is interested, I have also update my fanfic _Queen of the Dragons_, but for some reason isn't showing up. 

Also, Thanks for all the reviews.

Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__


	12. Chapter XII: So Far Away

****

Thankful

Chapter XII: So Far Away

By: Michelle

__

July 22, 2001

Venus and Raphael sat quietly on the couch watching some TV.

"Raph." Venus nudged him. "I'm hungry. Can you make me a sandwich."

Raphael lightly sighed. "Sure." Then, he got up. 

"Put ham and cheese and pickles and peanut butter and jelly." Venus hollered from her seat.

Venus placed a hand on her belly as she watched a commercial with a baby in it. "Hmm." She smiled. 

She felt a small movement inside of her that caused her to jump. "Oooo" She giggled. The babies were kicking.

"Raphael, come quickly."

"What?" Raphael dashed in like a bat out of hell. "What's wrong?"

Venus smiled. "The babies are kicking. Come feel."

Raphael placed his hand on her belly. He sat there amazed as he felt the babies moving inside of Venus.

Venus began giggling.

"That's my ninjas in there." Raphael said excitedly.

"Yeah." Venus smiled and kissed him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Raphael held Venus' hand. It was hard to believe nine months had past so quickly. 

Splinter wiped sweat from Venus' face. "How are you two holding up?"

"How can something so wonderful cause me so much pain?" Venus replied.

"I know." Raphael wined. "I think she broke my hand."

"What do you know about pain?" Venus snapped. "I'm doing all the work here."

"Hey." Raphael backed off. "I already did my job. It's your turn."

Venus squeezed his hand hard on purpose. 

"Oww." Raphael examined his hand. Maybe it was best not to piss a pregnant woman off. He should have learned that by now though.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

August 1, 2001

Venus lay in her bed. "Are you alright Raphael?"

"I'm fine." Raphael made himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Venus worried. "You have been acting quite unusual lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, we have spent a month here at the farmhouse. We have only returned home for my appointments." 

Raphael sighed. "I thought you liked it here."

"I do." Venus started. "But I know you. You don't like to be stuck in the same place all the time. Let alone, be away from the streets of New York."

"So, maybe…maybe I grew up…and…and…decided to change." 

Venus noticed the aggravated tone in Raphael's voice. He was hiding something, but she didn't know what it was.

**__**

August 3, 2001

Venus joined Raphael on the swing on the porch. "Raphael, I want to go home. I miss everyone."

Raphael made an excuse. "Well, I'll call them and they can visit." 

"No, I want to be home." Venus watched Raphael turn away from her.

"We are home."

"No, we are not." Venus placed her hands on her active belly. "Don't you miss Splinter, and your brothers, and friends."

Raphael shook his head. "This is our home."

"I don't understand." Tears began to form in Venus' eyes. "Don't you want everyone to see our children grow up."

Raphael got up and leaned on a post. "Not in a sewer."

"What?" Venus wiped a tear away. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yes." Raphael turned to face her. "I don't want me children to grow up in a sewer."

"I don't want them to grow up without a family."

"They won't." Raphael said. "Everybody can visit."

"No, I don't want that."

"Look Venus. You don't know what it is like to grow up in a sewer. Living in filth. Barely surviving. Hiding from the outside world." Raphael's voice raised. "I DO. And, I'm not goin' to let my children to grow up the same way."

"Do you know what it is like to grow up without a family, Raph." Venus began crying. "All I had was Chung I. You don't know how lucky you were to have brothers and friends. I don't want my children to grow up away from that."

"Look, this conversation has ended." Raphael said sternly. "We are going to live her."

^^^^^^^^^^

Later that night…..

"Venus open the door." Raphael demanded

"No." Venus folded her arms. 

"Come on Vee." Raphael was getting quite ticked by now and began trying to break the door down. 

Venus walked over and opened the door.

"It's about time." Raphael snapped.

Venus threw his pillow and a bed sheet at him. "Good night." Then, she slammed the door in his face.


	13. Chapter XIII: Problems

Thankful  
  
Chapter XIII: Problems  
  
By: Michelle  
  
August 5, 2001 The drive home was a silent one. Raphael hated the silence. He especially hated the fact Venus was refusing to talk to him and because he spent another night on the couch last night.  
  
"You want anything to eat?" Raphael asked her.  
  
"No." Venus folded her arms. She couldn't wait to be home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Late that night.  
  
Leonardo walked in the lair to find Raphael on the couch.  
  
"Where've you been?" A voice said from the couch.  
  
"Out." Leonardo replied. "Why you on the couch?"  
  
"Venus is pissed at me." Raphael said making himself comfortable  
  
"What'd you do now?"  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "Nothing. She's just mad because I want to move to the farmhouse to raise the children."  
  
Leonardo sat down in a chair. "Why do you want to move there? Plus, you hate being in the same place all the time. And, there are no Foot Clan members for you to beat up on."  
  
"Sure." Raphael said. "Take her side."  
  
"Well."  
  
"What do you know? You're out late all night hanging at the Dragon Lord's place hittin' on his daughter. He probably knows your not a dragon and is playing you like a fool."  
  
Leonardo stood up. "Next time, I won't even ask you anything. Have fun on the couch. You may be there for another few days."  
  
"Piss off."  
  
August 6, 2001  
  
"Come on Vee. We need to talk about this." Raphael said to Venus.  
  
Venus folded her arms. "There is nothing to talk about. "You are an asshole."  
  
Venus pushed pass him and slammed the door to her room. Then, she began to cry.  
  
Angered, Raphael stormed out of the lair and rode off to Casey and April's apartment.  
  
Venus lay on the bed crying. Why. Why was he acting like this?  
  
^^^^^^ An hour later.  
  
Venus stood up and went to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet about to go, when she noticed she was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my." Venus began to panic. What if she was miscarrying? "Splinter, Donnie."  
  
Donatello was the first to reach her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm bleeding." Venus began shaking.  
  
"You're bleeding." Donatello saw blood on Venus' thighs. "OOHHKKAAYYY! We need to get her to Obento and quick."  
  
"Where is Raphael?" Splinter asked.  
  
"I don't know." Venus began crying. "We had another fight and."  
  
"Calm down." Splinter told her. "It's going to be alright. We'll find him."  
  
^^^^^^^^ "Where is she?" Raphael rushed into the animal shelter. "Is she alright? Are the babies alright?"  
  
"She's fine, but she has been under a lot of unnecessary stress." Obento said to him. "She's in here."  
  
Raphael walked in the room to fine Venus lying on the table. "Hey baby."  
  
"Hey." Venus said weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Raphael said and placed his hand on her belly.  
  
"Me too." Venus said. "Obento put me on bed rest. He doesn't want me to do any chores or exercises or anything."  
  
"Yeah." Raphael smiled. "If you don't want to move, then we won't."  
  
"I don't want to move."  
  
"Then, we won't." Raphael grabbed her hand. "We'll stay where our family is."  
  
"I'd like that." Venus smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything." Venus placed their hands on her belly.  
  
Obento walked in the door. "It's good to see the two of you together again. Since we are all here, do you want to see the ultrasound again."  
  
"Yeah, I want to see it."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Do you want to know the sex?" Obento looked up from the screen.  
  
Venus and Raphael looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Obento looked at the screen. "Here is your son and here is another son. Congratulations on having two boys."  
  
Raphael smiled. "I'm goin' have two sons."  
  
Venus smiled also, especially after seeing Raphael's face light up. However, Venus knew her babies better than any machine did. 


	14. Chapter XIV: Dragon Lord Knows

**Thankful**

**Chapter XIV:  Dragon Lord Knows**

**By:  Michelle**

_August 18, 2001___

__

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of the throne.  

"Would you stop doing that?"  Tashina said to him.  "It's annoying."

"I'm nervous."

"My big brother, Nervous."  Tashina placed her hand on her belly.  "How so?"  She hated how her pregnancy was messing with her ability to see the future.

"I'm awaiting news from my spy."  Dragon Lord admitted.  

"Spy."

"Yes, I…"  Dragon Lord was interrupted by the doors of throne room opening.

"Majesty."  The dragon bowed as her approached the throne.

Dragon Lord smiled wickedly. "You have news for me."

"Yes, Majesty."  The Spy said.  "The Shinobi and her lover have been in New York for the past few days now.  She grows larger by the day.  A human medicine man says she is with two sons."

Dragon Lord slammed his fist on the ends of the throne and stood up.  "Sons.  She is having sons."

"Yes Majesty."  

"The son of the Shinobi will be your ruin."  Tashina reminded.

"How far along is she?"  Dragon Lord paced.

"Around six months."  The Spy answered.  "She's getting quite large Majesty."

Tashina thought for a moment.  "She will have a hard time defending herself.  If you act now, you could rid yourself of her."

"Yes, your right."  Dragon Lord agreed.

"It's not that simple."  The Spy informed them.  "Her lover is around her constantly.  It will be hard to kill her with him defending her.  Plus, I can not get to their lair.  The sewers are heavily armed."

"Then wait for them to come above ground."

"What about her lover?"  

"Kill him as well."

"Yes Majesty."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_August 20, 2001_

"My breasts hurt."  Venus complained.

Raphael rolled his eyes and snacked on some cookies while watching TV with her on the couch.  "I don't think everyone wanted to know that."

"Well."  Venus looked down at her toes.  "My toes look like chicken nuggets."

"They ain't that bad looking."  Raphael tried to comfort her.

"I've lost my figure."  Venus began crying.  "Do you still love me know that I'm fat?"

"Yes, I still love you."  Raphael said.  "And, no one thinks you're fat."

"Then, why does Mikey keep making them 'beep beep' noises when I get up, like I'm some sort of 18 wheeler or something."  Venus wailed.

Raphael sighed.  "I'll talk to him. OK."

"Ok."  

Leonardo came over and sat down near Raphael and Venus.  "How's everything going?"

"What do it look like?"  Venus snapped.  "I feel like I'm going to explode.  How do you think its going?"

"I'm sorry."  Leonardo backed up a little.  "I didn't realize…'

"Of course not."  Venus continued to snap.  "You're a man.  You know nothing about pain."

Raphael picked up a cookie.  "You want a cookie, babe."

"That is so sweet."  Venus began crying.  "I'm going to go see Splinter.  Ok."

"Yeah."

Leonardo's eyes widened.  "What was that?"

"Mood swing."

"Damn."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_August 23, 2001___

__

Splinter sat Raphael and Venus on the couch for a talk.

"Is something the matter Sensei?"  Venus asked.

"Yes."  Splinter admitted.  "I think it is time for the two of you to stay with Casey and April for a while."

"You're kicking us out."  Raphael said.

"No."

"Then," Raphael continued.  "Why you want us out?"

"I'm concerned with Venus' safety.  Her due date is less than 3 months away."  Splinter reminded.  "It is for her best interest if you move above ground.  I don't like the fact she is down here in her condition.  What if she goes in labor?  It wouldn't be easy to move her above."

"He is right, Raph."  Venus admitted.  "It's hard for me to go up the ladder now."

"Alright, we'll move in with Casey and April."  Raphael agreed.


	15. Chapter XV: Good Spies Do Not Get Caugh...

**Thankful**

**Chapter XV:  Good Spies Do Not Get Caught**

**By:  Michelle**

__

__

_August 25, 2001_

"Majesty."  The Spy bowed to him.  "I have good news."

"What is it?"  Dragon Lord smiled.

"The Shinobi and her lover have moved in with human friends above the surface."

"Excellent."  Dragon Lord leaned back in his throne.

"Of course, Majesty."  The Spy held his head high.  "Exterminate them."

Dragon Lord began laughing loudly.

^^^^^^

That night, Raphael couldn't sleep.  

"What's wrong?"  Venus sensed his uneasiness.

"I don't know."  Raphael rolled on his back.  "Something doesn't' feel right."

"It's probably being away from our room in the lair."  Venus reminded him.  "You're just homesick."

"You're probably right.  But still…"  Raphael sighed.  "I got this bad vibe."

Venus giggled.  "I must be rubbing off on you."

"No, I'm serious."  Raphael turned to face her. "Something's wrong."

'Raph."  Venus kissed his lips.  "Relax and get some rest."

"Alright."  Raphael pulled Venus closer to him.

^^^^^^

The Spy sneaked quietly up the fire escape to Casey and April's apartment.  Stealth was vital to his mission.

Raphael slid away from Venus and got out of bed.  

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta take a leak."

"Oh."  Venus replied and made herself more comfortable.

The Spy looked through the window and watched Raphael move form the bedroom to another room across the hall.

Noticing that the coast was clear, the Spy quietly lifted the window and let himself in.  Then, he hid in the shadows.

Raphael turned the faucet on and began washing his hands.

The Spy pulled out his bow and arrow, and then moved through the shadows to get closer to his target.

Raphael began drying his hands on a towel.  He slowly placed it down.  He had that feeling again, only now it was strong.

Raphael kept quiet and glanced through a crack he left in the door.  That's when he saw a shadow move.  Something was in the apartment.

The Spy lifted his bow and arrow and focused on his visible target: Venus.  But before he could fire, Raphael slammed him into a wall.

Casey, April, Venus, and Shadow all jumped at the noise.  Casey grabbed a bat and rushed into the living room to find Raphael rolling on the ground with an intruder.

"Get Shadow out of here."  Casey said to April.

Raphael lifted the intruder in a headlock. The Spy struggle to get free, but Raphael was no match for him.  

Casey made a face as he heard the intruder's neck break.  "What is it?"

"It's a dragon."  Raphael dropped the lifeless dragon to the floor.  "Or, at least it was."

"What was it doing here?"  

"It came to kill Venus."

Venus looked at the dead dragon on the floor.  "Dragon Lord knows."

"And he ain't too happy either."

Raphael picked up the dragon in his arms. 

"What are you doing?"  Venus said confused.

"I'm going to give Dragon Lord a little message."  Raphael said.  "Watch her Ok Casey."

"OK."

^^^^^^

Up on the Turtle Blimp….

"Are you sure you're not going to make him madder?"  Donatello questioned as he looked down at Dragon Lord Hideout.

"Oh, this will piss him off alright."  Raphael explained.  "But, it'll make him know I'm not someone who will put up with his shit."

"Leo's down there you know."  Donatello reminded him as he looked at the radar.

"And what are the dragon's doing."

"I think Dragon Lord is eating dinner."  Donatello informed him.  "We might blow Leo's cover."

"Yeah, well Maybe it is a bad night to hit on Dragon Lord's daughter."  

Donatello nodded.  He or his brothers didn't know how one girl could make their 'cautious' leader risk his life by posing as a member of the Rank to be with the Dragon Lord's daughter. 

"Are you ready?"  

Raphael grabbed the dead dragon's arm.  "Ready."

Donatello released the blimp and dove down with the glider.  Raphael then flung the dragon into a window.

Dragon Lord and his family and Leonardo jumped up from the table as the dragon's body landed in front of them.  

Dragon Lord's heart raced.  His plan had failed.  

Kat hid her eyes away from the sight and grabbed Leonardo's arm.  Leonardo looked down at the body.  He somehow knew Raphael was behind this.

^^^^^^

Raphael stretched himself out on the couch as Leonardo walked in the lair.  "So how did His Majesty like my message?"

Leonardo sat on a chair across from Raphael and held his Rank uniform in his hand.  "I think you scared the shit out of him."

"Good."  


	16. Chapter XVI: Thanks

Thankful Chapter XVI: Thanks  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
September 20, 2001  
  
"Venus, you ain't goin' to believe the scoop I just heard." Raphael said and sat on the couch near Venus.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Donnie thinks he is falling in love with Zenobia." Raphael explained. "You know that human chick."  
  
"So, I think it is sweet." Venus smiled.  
  
"I just thought that fiasco with Leo was good, but Donnie liking a human. That's a good one."  
  
Venus placed her hand on her belly. The past month had been wild. Mondo Gecko shot the Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord sent out a large man hunt for him. Leonardo got caught by the Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord Kicked out his daughter, Kat. Hana, his other daughter, ran away.  
  
Venus began feeling the baby kick. "April wants to give me a baby shower."  
  
Raphael made a face. "You mean one of them chick parties where you paint toenails and put on mud masks."  
  
"No, silly." Venus laughed. "April wants a small party to give me some gifts for the babies."  
  
"Sounds boring." Raphael began flipping the channels on the TV. "Do I have to come?"  
  
"No, and I was watching that."  
  
"You won't miss nothing. Soap operas play the same scenes everyday."  
  
"Not the point." Venus snatched the remote from him. "Maybe Donnie's friend can come."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I was saying." Venus explained. "Maybe, Zenobia can come to the baby shower."  
  
"I'll ask." Raphael whined.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Obento noticed how much pain Venus was in. "Are you sure you don't want any drugs to lessen the pain?"  
  
Splinter wiped sweat off her forehead.  
  
"I'm sure." Venus replied. "I want to do this natural."  
  
"You're nuts." Raphael mumbled under his breath.  
  
"This is the last chance you get." Obento reminded her. "You're not getting anything. I don't care how much you beg."  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Ok."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
September 22, 2002  
  
In April's apartment, April, Kimmico, Hana, Kat, and Zenobia gathered together for Venus' baby shower.  
  
"Oh April this is so cute." Venus spread out two Winnie the Pooh crib sets.  
  
"I thought you would like this."  
  
"I do." Venus smiled. "But you know Raphael hates Winnie the Pooh."  
  
April laughed. "He'll get over it."  
  
Hana handed Venus her next present. "This one is from Zenobia."  
  
Zenobia smiled. "I didn't know what to get you. I hope it's helpful."  
  
Venus opened the bag and pulled out a book. "The Ultimate Baby Name Guide." Venus began flipping through the book. "Thank You. I'm going to have to look through this with Raph. We haven't decided on any names yet."  
  
"This one's from Raph." Kat said and handed her a card. "And all of us."  
  
Venus opened the card and began reading the cover. "Oh." When she opened the card, 3 pictures fell out. "What's this?" Venus carefully looked over each one. They were pictures of baby furniture. She was speechless. "How?"  
  
"You know that workout room Raph was working on." Kimmico said to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Raph turned it into a babies' room."  
  
Venus began crying. "Oh my."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Late that night.  
  
Venus snuggled close to Raphael. "I saw the pictures."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Yeah." Venus smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"You do." Raphael smiled as she kissed him.  
  
"As much as I love you. Thanks." 


	17. Chapter XVII: What's In a Name?

Thankful Chapter XVII: What's In a Name?  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
October 4, 2001  
  
Raphael rolled over to face Venus. "Babe, I'm tired. Are you finished with that book yet?"  
  
"No." Venus said and turned the page.  
  
"Come on Venus. I got practice in the morning." Raphael whined. "What the hell are you reading anyway?"  
  
"It's a baby name book."  
  
"What are you reading that for?"  
  
Venus lowered the book. "Because I am 6 or so weeks from my due date and we have no idea what we are going to name our children."  
  
"Yeah we do." Raphael said and sat up.  
  
"And what are they?"  
  
"Lil' Raphael and Raphael Jr."  
  
Venus started laughing. "You have to be kidding. We are not naming any of our children after you."  
  
"And why the hell not."  
  
"Splinter said so."  
  
Raphael thought for a moment. "We are not naming our children after me because Splinter said so."  
  
"Yes." Venus replied. "One Raphael is plenty enough for our household."  
  
"Funny." Raphael lay back down as Venus started to giggle.  
  
October 9, 2001  
  
"It's about time you guys came to visit me." Venus said as the apartment filled with all her friends. "I've been so bored when Shadow's at school."  
  
"Long time no see." Leonardo said and began hugging her.  
  
Kat was the next to hug. "What have you been doing here all day?"  
  
Venus picked up her book. "I'm trying to get Raphael to help me decide on names for the babies."  
  
"Hey, you didn't like my suggestions." Raphael grumped.  
  
"You could always name them after painters." Donatello commented.  
  
Zenobia (newly mutated) rolled her eyes. "That's so boring."  
  
"I agree." Venus replied. "I'm not naming my kids Picasso or nothing like that."  
  
"So, what kind of name are you looking for?" Kimmico asked.  
  
"I don't know." Venus sighed. "I want something different, but cute, and you know will work with twins."  
  
"In other words, we will never find names." Raphael picked.  
  
"What names are in there?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"Well, my name is not." Venus commented. "But Raph's is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here." Venus pointed. "It means God has healed."  
  
"Healed What?" Mondo Gecko started. "Raph's brain damage is incurable."  
  
"What?" Raphael stood up and Venus pulled him back down.  
  
"Well, then Mondo, what is you're real name?" Venus questioned.  
  
Mondo Gecko made a face. "I forgot."  
  
"It's Jason." Hana said cheerily.  
  
"Hana"  
  
"Well, let's see." Venus began flipping through the book. "It means Healer."  
  
"Isn't that ironic." Michaelangelo laughed.  
  
"Michael, Who is like the Lord. Angelo, A messenger.'  
  
"Ha."  
  
"What's my name mean?" Leonardo asked.  
  
Venus flipped through the book again. "Lion hard."  
  
"What about mine?"  
  
"In this book, Kat is a short name for Katherine. It means purity."  
  
"Until Lion Hardened up to her." Raphael commented.  
  
Venus elbowed him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then, she gave him a look.  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"Is my name in there?" Zenobia asked.  
  
Venus looked towards the end of the book. "It means Zeus born."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Hana means flower in Japanese." Kat said before Venus could look up the name.  
  
"And the Lord has favored me in Hebrew." Venus added.  
  
"What's Donatello mean?"  
  
"One who drools on computer." Michaelangelo joked.  
  
"No." Raphael added to the comment. "King of Nerds."  
  
Venus flipped through the book. "It means world mighty."  
  
Venus placed the book on the coffee table. "I'm never going to find the perfect names."  
  
"Yeah, you will." Kat said. "They will just come to you."  
  
"Maybe." Venus sighed and leaned in Raphael's arms. "If not, we have two more Raphs on our hands." 


	18. Chapter XVIII: Last Adventure

Thankful Chapter XVIII: Last Adventure  
  
By: Michelle  
  
October 12, 2001  
  
"It's been a while since we've went patrolling together." Leonardo said as he pulled out into the street.  
  
"Yeah." Raphael propped his feet on the dash board.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Leonardo complained. "It's distracting my driving."  
  
"Then, you should have let me ride on my bike." Raphael remarked. "Plus, you should be looking at the road and not my feet."  
  
"Do I always have to argue with you when we do something?"  
  
"Well, if you didn't nag me all the time we would get along fine."  
  
"I don't nag you."  
  
Raphael wanted to laugh. "Yeah, you do."  
  
"No, I don't." Leonardo swerved a bit off the road.  
  
"You are now." Raphael braced his hand on the side of the car. "Just get us killed why don't you."  
  
"Then, stop distracting me."  
  
"Then, stop nagging me."  
  
Leonardo slammed on the brakes, causing Raphael to side off the seat and onto the floor.  
  
With his feet in the air, Raphael began yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID THAT FOR?"  
  
"I don't nag you." Leonardo defended.  
  
"You do." Raphael said and climbed back into his seat.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Raphael looked into an alley and saw shadows moving.  
  
"I don't nag you." Leonardo said. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Raphael focused on the shadows. 'The Foot.' He whispered under his breath.  
  
"See this is your problem." Leonardo started. "If you would just listen, we wouldn't."  
  
"Will you just stop nagging for a minute and shut the fuck up."  
  
Leonardo turned and faced the alley. "The Foot."  
  
"Yeah, they're up to something."  
  
The two of them got out of the hummer to investigate.  
  
"You got the stuff man." One of the punks said.  
  
"Yeah." He pulled a small disk out of his pocket. "It's 100 bucks."  
  
"No, Problem."  
  
"Well, look at what we have here." Raphael announced to the punks.  
  
Leonardo pinned one punk to the ground and took the disk. "I thought punks like you had to many damaged brain cells to know what a computer disk is."  
  
Raphael slammed the other into the wall. "What's on the disk?"  
  
"Umm." The punk shook. "Plans."  
  
"What kind of plans?"  
  
"New weapons for the Foot."  
  
Leonardo and Raphael tied the two punks to a drain pipe. "Too bad."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
October 15, 2001  
  
"Where are you going?" Venus wobbled behind Raphael to the door.  
  
"Patrolling."  
  
"You have patrolled for the last few days." Venus complained. "Can't someone else go tonight?"  
  
"No." Raphael kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back late."  
  
"Bye." Venus sighed. She knew something was troubling him.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
"Raphael." Splinter called to him. "What are you going?"  
  
"Patrolling."  
  
"Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko already left."  
  
Raphael sighed. He couldn't believe they left without him.  
  
'I told them to go."  
  
Raphael turned to Splinter. 'Why you did that?"  
  
"I want to talk to you." Splinter signaled him to his room. "Now."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes, but obeyed his Master.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Raphael sat on the floor next to him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Something is troubling you."  
  
"Nothing is troubling me."  
  
"That's not what Venus thinks."  
  
Raphael took a deep breath. Venus knew him too well.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong my son."  
  
Raphael sighed. "It's just.Venus is a month from her due date.and.it's my last month to do things."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
  
Raphael looked at Splinter. "I won't be able to have anymore wild and crazy adventures."  
  
Splinter smiled. "I see."  
  
Raphael hung his head.  
  
"Raphael." Splinter lifted his chin. "It's time to have new adventures."  
  
"New adventures."  
  
"Parenthood is the ultimate adventure." Splinter said proudly. "It is the best thing that will ever happen to you."  
  
Raphael smiled. "We all were the best thing that ever happened to you."  
  
"More than you know." Splinter smiled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"You're back early." Venus acted surprised as Raphael hoped in bed with her.  
  
"Don't play dumb." Raphael kissed Venus on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I have a few names picked out." Venus said and pulled out the book.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well, I like Kyle, Nikolas, Filip ."  
  
Raphael shook his head.  
  
"Riki, Ali, Tai."  
  
Raphael gave her a look. "Are you trying to traumatize our children?"  
  
"Raili (Riley), Toni."  
  
"Stop." Raphael sat up. "What were those last two names?"  
  
"Raili and Toni."  
  
"I like those names." Raphael smiled and sat back. "Raili and Toni." 


	19. Chapter XIX: One Week

Thankful Chapter XIX: One Week  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
November 8, 2001  
  
Raphael plopped down on the couch next to Venus and handed her a plate with pickles and chocolate cake. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"It's one week until my due date." She smiled and placed one hand on her extremely large belly.  
  
Raphael placed on hand on her belly. "These months have flown by."  
  
"I know." Venus placed the plate on her belly. "Check it out Raph. It's balancing."  
  
Raphael looked at the plate and laughed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Leonardo, Mikey, Mondo, Kat, Zenobia, Kimmico, and Shadow rushed into the animal shelter.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Yeah, did Venus turn into something off the Exorcist yet?" Mikey picked.  
  
Hana greeted Mondo Gecko. "No, she didn't have them yet."  
  
All of them plopped down on chairs or on the floor to await the arrival of the twins.  
  
"She must be so excited." Zenobia smiled and leaned against the wall. She placed a hand on her belly. She knew she was excited. She wondered if Donatello would feel the same way. Poor Donnie. She wondered how he was holding up in the room with Venus and Raph.  
  
"I bet she killed Raph." Mondo Gecko laughed to himself.  
  
Hana wrapped an arm around him. "No, he's alive. I heard him arguing with Venus about painkillers."  
  
"Ten bucks says Venus looks like the chick off the Exorcist by the time she has the twins." Mikey added.  
  
"I'm in." Casey agreed.  
  
"You two are horrible." Kimmico shook her head.  
  
Kat leaned in Leonardo's arms. 'I want one.' She whispered to him.  
  
"Huh." Leonardo's eyes widened. Kat rest her head on his chest.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
November 15, 2001  
  
"Today we are going to be parents." Venus smiled and hugged Raphael.  
  
Everyone gathered around her.  
  
"You know." Donatello informed her. "Not all births happened on there due dates."  
  
"Don't jinx me." Venus said. "They've been in here long enough. But, I do think I will miss being pregnant."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kimmico asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just feels like they are a part of me. It's going to feel weird when they aren't in there anymore."  
  
Casey laughed. "Yeah, it's much better having them run around the house and climb the walls."  
  
"Very funny." April said. Then, she noticed Zenobia sleeping on the couch. "Donatello, is Zenobia feeling alright."  
  
"She said she was tired and wasn't feeling good." Donatello glanced over at her. "She won't let check her."  
  
Venus smiled. "I'm sure she's fine. She just needs to rest." She knew exactly what was up. She was just surprised Donatello didn't figure it out. 


	20. Chapter XX: Overdue

Thankful Chapter XX: Overdue  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
November 17, 2001  
  
Venus laid back on the recliner and sighed.  
  
"You alright babe." Raphael asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright?" Venus griped. "I'm three days overdue. I feel like I'm going to explode."  
  
Raphael grabbed her hand. "I know how you feel. Michaelangelo's spinach and garlic pizza makes me feel like that."  
  
Venus glared at him. "This is no side affect from pizza."  
  
Raphael backed off. "Umm, I love you."  
  
Venus sighed. He didn't understand.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raphael held Venus' hand as she went through another contraction.  
  
"Are they out?" Venus said as she relaxed.  
  
"No, but you're doing good, babe." Raphael comforted her.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
November 20, 2002  
  
Venus sat down on the table at the animal shelter. "Why are they still in here?" She complained.  
  
Obento felt her belly. "There just not ready to come out yet. It can be any day now."  
  
Venus sighed. "Any day."  
  
"Are you serious?" Raphael whined. "I have to continue to listen to her bitch all day."  
  
"I'm Sorry Venus. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Is there a way induce the labor?" Venus asked. "You know, speed it up."  
  
Obento thought for a moment. "I have heard of a few ways."  
  
"What are they?" Venus demanded.  
  
"I've read that a long walk or spicy food or even sex could cause you to go in labor."  
  
"We'll have to try that." Venus smiled at Raphael.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
November 21, 2001  
  
Raphael took a bite of the food Venus prepared. "Oh shit." He ran to the sink and began drinking water.  
  
'It's not even spicy Raph." Venus took a bite of her food. "And they are still in here." She griped feeling her belly.  
  
"Well, you want to go for another walk." Raphael said drying his face.  
  
"What's the use?" Venus sighed. "They are stubborn like you and don't want to come out."  
  
Raphael sat next to her. "Well, what else can we do?"  
  
"We could have sex." Venus smiled.  
  
"No." Raphael said. "There is no way."  
  
"Oh come on." Venus whined. "It's been a while." She said seductively.  
  
"Yeah, but last time you didn't look like you swallowed a beach ball."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Venus squinted in pain as a tear rolled down her cheek. The pain was just getting worse and worse. "I need the drugs."  
  
"It's a little too late for that now." Obento informed her.  
  
"But I need them."  
  
"It's too late for that babe." Raphael reminded her.  
  
"OH SHUT UP YOU BASTARD."  
  
"Huh." Raphael was speechless.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME." Venus screamed.  
  
"But I."  
  
"AFTER THIS, I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU CASTRATED SO YOU CAN NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN."  
  
"It's alright Raphael." Obento said to him. "It's just the pain talking."  
  
"I NEED THE DRUGS." Venus demanded.  
  
"Sounds more like the Exorcist." Donatello commented. "If her head rotates, I'm out of here."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Thanksgiving Morning  
  
November 22, 2001  
  
Venus snuggled close to Raphael. "Good morning handsome."  
  
"Don't even start." Raphael said. "I ain't doing it."  
  
"Come on." Venus slid her hand up his thigh. "No one is up yet."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"No." Venus kissed him.  
  
Raphael moaned. "Alright." He said and began kissing her.  
  
"Good Morning." Michaelangelo swung the door of their room open. "Is this a bad time."  
  
"No." Raphael sighed. "We're coming."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"She's at ten centimeters." Obento announced. "It's time to start pushing."  
  
Venus nodded her head and Raphael tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"Donatello, I need you to be ready with a towel."  
  
"Alright." Donatello picked up a towel. He was so nervous.  
  
"You too April." Obento instructed and Donatello handed her a towel.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Splinter wiped the sweat from Venus head. "You're going to do fine."  
  
Venus looked around the room. Could she do this? Was she ready? She looked up at Raphael.  
  
"I love you." Raphael kissed her cheek. 


	21. Chapter XXI: This Woman's Work

Thankful

Chapter XXI:  This Woman's Work

By:  Michelle

"Alright Venus."  Obento said.  "I want you to push.  Once I count to ten you can stop."

Venus nodded her head.

"April and Donatello, I need you ready."  Obento glanced at Usagi to hand some gloves.

Venus took a deep breath.  She was so scared.

"Ready."

"Yah."  Venus nodded.

"PUSH

ONE 

TWO

THREE

FOUR

FIVE

Come on, you are doing good

SEVEN

EIGHT

One more

TEN."

Venus let out a deep breath of relief.  

"Relax."  Obento comforted her.

Splinter wiped Venus forehead.  "You're doing well, my child."

"Ready.

ONE

_Pray God you can cope._

TWO

Raphael held Venus' hand as she pushed.  He felt so helpless.

_I stand outside this woman's work,_

_This woman's world.___

SEVEN

_Ooh, it's hard on the man,_

_Now his part is over._

_Now starts the craft of the father._

NINE

TEN

"Come on Venus."  Raphael squeezed her hand.

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

 "Alright relax."  Obento wiped his forehead.  "Ready."

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

ONE

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show._

Raphael felt the tears burning in his eyes.  "Come on baby."

_I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_

TEN

"Alright, I have a head."  Obento said.  "I need one more big push."

ONE

_Of all the things I should've said_

_That I never said._

TWO

_All the things we should've done,_

_That we never did._

THREE

_All the things I should've given,_

_But I didn't_

FOUR

_Oh darling, make it go,_

_Make it go away._

"Donatello."  Obento handed him a small baby turtle.  "Congratulations.  It's a boy."

_Give me these moments back._

Venus covered her mouth with her hand as Donatello cleaned up her crying baby boy.

_Give them back to me._

"I have a son."  Raphael said trying to fight back the tears.

_Give me that little kiss._

He kissed Venus softly on the cheek.

_Give me your hand._

"Come on."  Obento said ready for round 2.  "Ready."

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

Tears rolled down Venus eyes.  "I can't do it."

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

"Yeah, you can."  Raphael squeezed her hand.  "You can."

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

ONE

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

TWO

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show._

THREE

_I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_

Venus let out a deep breath.

"Come on Venus.  You can't stop pushing."

_Of all the things we should've said_

_That were__ never said._

"I can't do it any more."   Giving up, Venus laid back.

_All the things we should've done,_

_That we never did._

"Yes you can."  Raphael said.  "I need you."

_All the things that you needed from me._

PUSH

_All the things that you wanted for me._

PUSH VENUS

_All the things I should've given,_

_But I didn't_

Venus sat up and gave one last push.

_Oh darling, make it go away._

_Just make it go away now._

Venus sighed in relief as she heard another baby cry.

"It's a girl."  Obento handed the little one to April.

Venus began crying.

"A girl."  Raphael said in shock.

"Yes."  Obento wiped his hands off on a towel Usagi handed him.  "I must have looked at the ultrasound wrong."

Donatello handed the baby boy to Raphael.  "Congratulations bro."

Raphael looked down at the small bundle in his arms.  "Raili."

"Toni."  Venus said as April handed her the baby girl.

Splinter began crying as her saw Venus and Raphael get closer together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  _This Woman's Work was sung by Kate Bush (remake by Maxwell).  You can hear the song play on my webpage._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	22. Chapter XXII: I'm Thankful

Thankful  
  
Chapter XXII: I'm Thankful  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Katina peeked her head in the door. "Can we all come in?"  
  
"Yes." Venus smiled now holding her son in her arms.  
  
Everyone gathered around Raphael, Venus and the twins.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you alive." Michaelangelo picked.  
  
Raphael looked up away from his daughter in his arms. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We all thought Venus killed you or something with all that yelling she was doing."  
  
"I wasn't yelling." Venus added in.  
  
"Hah." Casey laughed. "Could have fooled me."  
  
"I wasn't yelling." Venus repeated, and then looked at Raphael. "Tell them I was not yelling."  
  
"No comment." Raphael smiled and swayed side to side with his daughter.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Sure." Raphael transferred Toni into Leonardo's arms. "Watch her head."  
  
"She's so tiny." Leonardo smiled. "I can't believe one of us has these. And two at that."  
  
"Yeah, Mikey still is one of these." Donatello commented, now holding Raili.  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean." Michaelangelo asked trying to figure out why everyone was laughing.  
  
"Nothing honey." Kimmico said taking Toni into her arms. "She looks just like you Venus."  
  
Venus smiled at the comment and leaned on Raphael. She was tired, but Thankful.  
  
"And this young man looks like his Daddy." Zenobia commented, now holding Raili.  
  
Raili began crying.  
  
Casey laughed. "Sounds like him too."  
  
Raphael gave Casey a glare.  
  
Zenobia began softly singing to Raili to stop his crying. He calmed down and listened to her voice.  
  
"Here Mondo." Zenobia said to him. "You want to hold him next."  
  
Mondo Gecko backed up. "I don't do the baby holding thing."  
  
Hana shook her head. "I take him."  
  
"I want to see." Shadow jumped around trying to see what everyone else was looking at.  
  
April picked her up to look at twins.  
  
"Can they play a game with me later?" Shadow asked.  
  
April giggled. "Not for a while. They are still babies."  
  
Shadow frowned. "Babies can't do nothing."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After everyone held Raili and Toni, they were return to their proud parents. Raphael took Raili into his arms, and Venus took Toni into hers.  
  
"You know, Thanksgiving Day is almost over, and we never said what we are thankful for." April said.  
  
"I know what I'm thankful for." Venus said looking down at Toni, then up at Raphael and Raili. "My family."  
  
"So am I." Raphael leaned down and kissed Venus.  
  
Kat leaned in Leonardo's arms. "I'm thankful I found you."  
  
Leonardo kissed the top of her head. "I'm thankful I listened to my heart."  
  
"I'm thankful I taped football." Casey added. "Anybody ready to watch."  
  
April rolled her eyes. "I'm thankful I was able to spend this wonderful day with all my friends.  
  
"I am thankful for my new friends." Kimmico smiled.  
  
Michaelangelo thought for a moment. 'I am thankful for.........pizza."  
  
"You're thankful for pizza." Kimmico said disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, cuz I'm starving."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"I am thankful." Hana said in her over hyper voice. "My boyfriend is the lead singer of Mondo and the Merciless Slaughter."  
  
Hana wrapped her arms around Mondo Gecko and kissed him. "I'll be thankful after tonight." Mondo smiled.  
  
Splinter saw it was his turn and spoke up. "I am thankful I was able to see my grandchildren and hope for many more to come." He hinted around the room.  
  
Leaning her back against Donatello's chest, Zenobia grabbed his hands and placed them gently on her belly. "I am thankful I will soon be able to fulfill part of your wish."  
  
"Wha?" Donatello said in confusion.  
  
Zenobia turned around. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Donatello opened his mouth to say something, but fainted on the floor.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story. It has been fun to write and I enjoyed read all my reviews.  
  
If anyone was confused with the stories of Kimmico, Zenobia, and Kat and Hana, I am planning to give them each an individual story. Kimmico's story is currently on fanfiction.net called: Kimmico 


End file.
